Out Of Time
by Allinloveisfair
Summary: Lizzy was brought to the future to hide from a war. Only to find another one. But when she goes back to her own time, only to find that she's in the wrong country, she manages to fall in love with the one man who's heart belongs elsewhere... James Potter
1. Coming Home

_**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters apart from Lizzy. All the rest belong to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy it. **_

**_Where has she gone and will she ever see Harry again? _Whoops I delted the prologue so if youve just arrived and dont know what the hells going on check out chapter 8 first!! thanks.**

Chapter 1

Coming Home

_Sirius_

I sat down on the damp grass, not particularly bothered by the wetness seeping through my trousers. My most recent girlfriend had left me and now all I had left to do was sit and wait for James to come back from wherever he had disappeared to. He was always disappearing when I needed him. He was my wingman with the women, and now I was stuck with wormtail.

"Will you stop that, Wormtail. Your ruining my cred with the ladies" Peter fidgeted in his seat on the grass, his beady eyes searching around the place for anyone to relieve him of his duties. He was always the one that Remus chose to keep me out of trouble. Twitchy little git. Just then as if to save us both James and Remus bounded over. They had grins plastered over their faces like court jesters and I knew instinctively that something good had happened. Well, of course it had if they were grinning like that.

"Well, out with it! I can tell your dying to tell me" I snapped, still angry at them for leaving me with Pettigrew.

"Well, you'll never believe it, we didn't at first…." Remus began to speak before he was quickly cut off by an immensely excitable James.

"There's a new girl!! In our year!" At the words "new girl" I immediately perked up. I smirked my legendary smirk.

"Really…"

_James_

From the first time I saw her, I knew that something was just… right, about her. Something in her eyes told me she had seen so much. Only 17 and already so much wisdom behind those gorgeous blue pools. But I wasn't interested in that. Not now anyway. In years to come I imagined I would remember those pools as the gateways to heaven but right now there was only one girls eyes I wanted to look into.

I instinctively looked down at the grass as that thought entered my head. Her eyes, Lily's eyes, they were the colour of this grass. But better.

"What do you think of her James? You seemed really excited a minute ago but now your all quiet." Remus' voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see three sets of faces staring at me. All of them displaying a different emotion. Remus, concern; Peter, distaste; and Sirius, mischief.

I knew what he was planning and for some unknown reason distaste and dislike rose in me at the thought of the things he was planning to do to that beautiful new girl. I scowled at him.

"Nothing much. She's alright but she's no Lily" I said it flippantly enough to make them think I couldn't care less but Remus' concern remained firmly glued to his face.

"Hmmm… Anyway we all have to look after her while she's here. She says she was born in France and was supposed to go to Beauxbatons. But She's in Gryffindor now. She's one of us." he said it like none of us wanted to spend time with this beautiful new French girl. But I knew what he was thinking.

We had to protect her from Sirius' "charm".

**Later That Day**

"So do you know where to go for transfiguration miss Trelawney?" I asked her staring into her face.

"Yes I'll be fine, and call me Lizzy. Please." her cheeks bloomed bright red when I looked at her. But she wasn't shy, not in the least.

"Hey, Miss…I mean Lizzy," she nodded, smiling sweetly, " can I ask you a personal question?" She giggled as if I had said something hilarious.

"Yes of course, Harry you can ask me anything." she replied shaking her glorious brunette curls like it was a stupid question.

"Are you related to professor Trelawney?" I asked, then suddenly I thought back to her previous comment. Then it struck me like lightning. "Wait did you call me Harry? Who's Harry?" I quizzed her.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, he's been like a brother to me since I lost my parents and well, you just look so alike." She sighed obviously reliving a painful memory.

"I'm sorry, I forget where I am sometimes. Thanks for showing me round James." with that final word, she turned away from me, leaving me standing there like a fool.

_Lizzy_

It was wrong. This was all wrong, not at all like I'd expected. I'd expected to be back in Calais in 1977, but here I was in Hogwarts once again.

So many things that weren't what they should be. So many people I felt like I knew from their own children.

It just wasn't how it should be. But there was one thing I was glad for. James and the marauders.

I'd never had the chance to meet James Potter in the future, but I was glad I had now. He was lovely and so were his friends, although I couldn't help but notice some evil stares coming from the direction of a certain red haired, green eyed beauty.

I was standing in the Gryffindor common room, the beautiful red and gold room I had called my home for years, reading. And as yet I had not realised the heated stares being shot my way.

"What were you doing with James?" she asked suddenly shocking me out of my own head.

"Excuse me, miss…?" I shook my head in disgust at her tone.

"Evans, Lily Evans. I'd like it if you answered my question miss Trelawney" she snapped.

"Oh… Lily, I'm sorry for offending you by being new and needing to be shown round, but if your jealous I'm sure I can get you a date." I knew it was an obnoxious thing to say. I knew it was wrong to speak to her like that, but she was asking for it. Lily shook out her red locks and stood up. A loud huffing sound issued from her lips before she sauntered off her head held high in pride.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone draw their wand at me. If They were going to hex me then I would be ready. I drew my own dragons scale wand from my robes pocket, spinning round to face the girl. I was shocked. In front of my very eyes stood an exact replica of Ginny Weasley. I gasped in shock and she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more." I whispered. This was not the home coming I had expected.


	2. Making Friends

_**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters apart from Lizzy. All the rest belong to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy it. **_

**Ooooo, so James thinks Lizzy is beautiful and Sirius wants to take his chances. But this is so not going to end how you think it is……**

Chapter 2

Making Friends

_Severus_

I sat on the grass quietly minding my own business. The tree above me sheltering me from the cold and the clouds rolled by peacefully in the bright blue sky. I had the feeling that this was going to be a good day. Maybe I'd even get Lily to talk to me. I sat back against the trunk of the tree and returned to my book.

Unfortunately for me, some people had other ideas about my peaceful day. Out of the tall rushes down by the black lake, the "marauders" walked towards me. Bitterness washed over me and I almost forgot to seem impartial.

I could feel the eyes of Lily on the back of my head, and someone else was watching too, someone I didn't know. Potter sauntered over to me, his cronies following him like little lost puppies. They always followed him and that Black kid everywhere. Looking at Pettigrew I could feel the bile rise in the back of my throat, the evil little cockroach. He would laugh and join in with them, but none of them knew what he said behind their backs. At least if I didn't like someone I told them up front. It felt to me that the sun went behind the clouds at the moment they reached me. But little did I know at the moment fate was conspiring to give me my guardian angel, finally.

I almost cried as he began to levitate me in the air, but I kept my cool and just hope that Lily would save me.

"Hey snivellus," he crowed whipping out his wand, " who wants to see me pull down snivelly's trousers?"

By now a crowd had gathered round to watch the little potions geek get humiliated, suddenly James' wand flew out of his hand for no apparent reason and I fell with a bump to the ground below.

_Sirius_

I laughed and crowed with the others as I watched snivellus dangle in the air on the end of James' wand. He was always around to give us a laugh, at his expense usually. As usual, Peter stood behind us barely getting involved and Remus tried to hold us back while James and I laughed and I suppose you could say bullied Snivellus.

""Hey snivellus," James crowed whipping out his wand, " who wants to see me pull down snivelly's trousers?" A loud snort issued from me, alerted James to the presence of the crowd, but he continued as if it was just us.

Suddenly with no apparent source a disarming spell flew at James, knocking his wand out of his hand. Snivellus fell to the floor with a loud THUMP! The others watched him fall with a crow of laughter, but my eyes were glued on the two pretty girls stepping into the ring of teens. One of which was none other than Lily Evans, and the other, the new girl.

"Qu'est-ce que les a possédés pour le faire ?" I heard her mumble as she reached a more composed Snape. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew it was something bad. She reached out a hand to the boy and he took it hesitantly.

"Thank you, " he whispered just loud enough for it to reach us. Just then Lily whirled round on us, her flame red hair flying in the wind.

"HOW DARE YOU JAMES POTTER!!! IM SO DISAPPOINTED, AND TO THINK I WAS ACTUALLY CONSIDERING GOING OUT WITH YOU!" she screamed tears flying down her flushed cheeks.

"Lily, please, just go back to the common room, I just need to have a quiet word with the boys," Lizzy said her accent thick as it always was when she was angry. Somehow I had the feeling it was more than just a quiet word she wanted with us.

All of sudden, shocking us all even Snape, Lily flung her arms round his neck as the both mumbled variations of sorry. Lizzy patted Lily's arm gently and kissed Snape on the cheek, effectively ending their presence in the circle. They walked off linking arms, while the marauders and I stood stock still in a stunned silence.

"cela va être un jour long" she said slipping into her native French. Just then Remus leaned forward and whispered gently in my ear,

"she said, this is going to be a long day." I smiled gratefully at moony for translating the foreign tongue. She sighed and turned round slowly, pushing her brown ringlets from her eyes she first turned to Remus.

"Now, "moony", yes I know who you are, I absolutely expected better from you, I knew someone just like you where I come from," she choked here, "and they would never have done something so callous." at this, she turned on Peter.

"And you, well I don't suppose I expected anything less from you, you're a rat, and not just in the sense you think, you make me sick" her face curled up in distaste. I couldn't help myself my thoughts kept turning to her face,

_My god she's beautiful when she's angry _I communicated silently with James,

_Why thank you, _I jumped, unless James had just gotten kicked in the balls, that was a girls voice. I looked up to see the smirk plastered over Lizzy's face. Damn it!!

"Now, you Sirius Black, you think you're so damn hot and that every girl wants to fall at your feet, well let me tell you something "Padfoot" if your ego is that big it doesn't give you license to destroy other people's" I was shocked she knew my name. No one else knew my name.

"And last of all, James Potter, I cant even think of any thing to say to you apart from, you do realise that that girl in there, loves you and your standing here ripping her best friend apart, me and Lily didn't get on at first I understand why now and she's a lovely girl, so you better not hurt her." With that last word she swirled round and followed in the direction of her new friends.

Wow.

_Lizzy_

I breathed a massive sigh of relief as I walked into the entrance hall of the castle. I had to tell James and the others exactly what I thought of their antics on poor Severus and I had. Lily would kill me for telling James that, but it would be no worse than the silence I endured from her when she thought I was moving in on him.

"Lizzy, are you ok?" she asked, clearly concerned for my health as I staggered, dizzy up the stairs.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." she smiled weakly at me and pulled me gently through the portrait hole we had just reached.

"Thanks Lizzy, you saved me and Severus from never speaking again. He said to tell you he's grateful too. I guess you're making friends now"

"Yeah" I said then I added in a whisper only loud enough for me to hear, "and losing them too"

**Please review!!!**

**P.S. I'd forgotten she was supposed to be French so please excuse my crappy French, I just did it off Google translator, so sorry!!**


	3. Graduation

_**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters apart from Lizzy. All the rest belong to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**So Lizzy told the boys just what she thinks of them, Still think you know where it will end? it's a year after Lizzy's quiet word, and a lot has happened.**_

Chapter 4

Graduation

_Lizzy_

One week after my "quiet word" with the boys out by the lake, they had all come and apologised to me and Lily and even Severus. From that moment on a strong friendship blossomed between the 5 of us, I don't include Peter and Severus in that as they were still very much outsiders.

So much had happened since then that I don't even know where to start. Lily and James finally got it together, the boys had actually started being civil to Severus, not friendly but civil. And even I was happy. But something was still missing.

"Lizzy!!" James called to me as I walked slowly on my way to the dungeons.

"Lizzy will you stop walking and listen to me," I turned on James, smiling, "We're going to our first order meeting tonight, meet me at the hog's head." he winked his pale eye at me in a gesture that Sirius would be proud of and walked off. I chuckled as I walked to my lesson. He had absolutely no idea of the horror of what was to come. But hopefully with the information I had, I could spare his children that.

Today was graduation. And we could finally join the order full time. Every time I saw Dumbledore around school it reminded me of what we had lost and what we were fighting to stop.

No-one knew yet where I had come from, but I hoped that tonight I could use what I had to change the course of history.

_Lily_

James and I. Me and James. It still sounded strange even after all this time we had been together. I was happy, if it weren't for Voldermort I would have the perfect life. But somehow, in my heart I knew that something wasn't right. And I knew it had something to do with Lizzy. As much as I loved her like the sister I never had, some sort of sixth sense told me she wasn't all she seemed.

_Lizzy_

The room was deadly quiet, no-one had yet arrived and the cold air from the snow covered streets outside wafted in. I shivered as the door opened and a chill wind blew roughly in the room.

"Hey Lizzy, you're early," It was Sirius. I smiled shyly at him and nodded. For some reason, my voice deserted me whenever we were alone together.

"Are you ok?" he asked, an uncharacteristic concern written all over his face. I chuckled gently and shook my head.

"I'm fine" I said gently, finding my voice.

Just then as he sat down beside me and began to edge his chair closer, my breath caught in my throat. James and Lily walked in hand in hand and sat between the two of us. Bile rose in the back of my throat as I saw them smile sloppily at each other.

I was jealous and I knew I was, but there was nothing I could do to change that fact. Just as I was mentally commenting on that fact the door flung open once more and the other order members strode in.

"Ah, Lily, James, Sirius and miss Trelawney, I'm glad you're all here. We can begin immediately." Dumbledore said, his soft tones were just as I remembered them and my heart ached as I remembered the night he died. James touched my elbow, he looked at me with a concern I had seen only a few seconds ago on the face of his best friend. I smiled reassuringly at him and he turned away.

Dumbledore began to talk, but my head was in the past. Well, in the future. I had to tell them what I knew……

_James_

"So, he had split his soul into six, their called Horcruxes and I know where to find them…." Lizzy continued to list all the Horcruxes and the places to find them, explaining every little detail that she could remember and I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and so smart. There was something about her that just drew me to her. I shook my head to clear my mind of these thoughts. I couldn't think like this. I loved Lily, I always had. Hadn't I?

I looked up to see everyone staring at me and I realised Lizzy had stopped talking. Probably asked me a question too.

"Sorry, you probably didn't hear me. You and Lily, you have to stay here. Please" Lizzy saved me quickly from the humiliation of saying I didn't understand. There was a desperation in her voice on that last word but I could tell she was struggling to compose her face into a cheerful expression.

"Yes, I understand. But I have to come, Lily can stay here with Remus." I looked to Remus, "Look after her for me, right moony?" He nodded but Lily looked outraged and I could tell I had dented her pride.

"Why must I stay here? Am I such a liability?" Lizzy sighed and shook her head.

"Lily I really didn't want to reveal this, but Voldermort is after you. There is a prophecy saying you will bear the child who can destroy him, he does not want this to happen. So we must keep you safe." Lily gasped and covered her face with the fabric of my robe.

"Well, James should go, I wouldn't stop him if he wants to go." she looked sideways at me, "I love you" she whispered In my ear. I squeezed her arm in the affirmative and looked back at Lizzy.

"Well, I guess were splitting up, so who's going where?" Lizzy hesitated and turned to the older wizard.

"I will speak to each of you individually about your assignments. You are all dismissed for tonight," Dumbledore paused, "Except you miss Trelawney, I wish to speak with you" before I could even say goodbye to Lizzy, Lily dragged me out of the pub and back through Hogsmeade to Hogwarts.

_Lizzy_

I walked through the room, pacing back and forth in anticipation of what it was that Dumbledore had to say to me.

"I take it, you know why I have you here, Miss Trelawney." I nodded, even though I had no idea.

"Well, it took a while, but I have deciphered where you are from Miss. I believe you know all of us in the future?" he already knew the answer but he asked it as if seeking confirmation. I again nodded, suddenly bereft of speech.

" I have a warning for you miss Trelawney. Two young men's hearts are in your keeping. One choice will change the course of what you have come from, the other will be the making of a man. It is up to you to make that choice, but I warn you more than one heart will be broken in the process." I furrowed my brow at this statement. Dumbledore whipped his wand out of his long robe pocket and quickly conjured two comfortable chairs and a tea set.

"Sit, miss Trelawney. You have much to tell me" I closed my eyes took a deep breath and sat with a thud onto the chair. I sank into the cushions and before long I was telling the older wizard the entire story.

"Well it all started, when my mother had a vision of this war. She wanted to find me somewhere safe, but she only sent me so far as to the next war. I helped them win, but…" I continued my story late into the night and soon, Dumbledore knew everything.

"Well, my dear, I believe you have been through plenty. I assure you I will do my utmost to help you with your quest to stop the war reaching these people and I take into consideration the information about mr Pettigrew. You never know miss, in the process I may even save my future self." I smiled at his twinkling blue eyes.

"I hope so sir. I hope so."

**A few weeks Later**

_Sirius_

The sun shone brightly through my bedroom window. Dumbledore had let the order members remain at Hogwarts until they had found proper accommodation. Well, I wasn't in a hurry. I stretched and looked around. The others had already gone. Lily and James had grown more and more distant with each other over the past weeks, as we had planned the journey to the Horcruxes. But of course with James so busy it was no surprise.

After dressing I strutted down the corridors, getting several impressed glances from young witches.

"Sirius Black," said an amused voice obviously enjoying herself, "Well, well, I never did think much of that strut, but it seems these girls are enjoying themselves." I laughed lazily as the voice got closer, I did not even bother to turn around. Soon it was right at my ear, "Just couldn't help yourself could you, "heartthrob"" she teased in a low whisper. Suddenly just as I felt her body heat along the length of my back I turned and grabbed her in a hug. Lizzy giggled as I tickled her mercilessly.

"OK, you win" she cried through giggles. I smiled.

"I always win," I drawled, "You calling a meeting, or did you just want to see me." she rolled her eyes at me.

"Sorry, lover boy, meeting." I clicked my tongue and released her.

"hmmm… Okay." she chuckled darkly as she walked off.

I had become a lot closer with Lizzy since we'd started planning. And I loved it. Every time I saw her my heart thumped heavily in my chest and my throat went dry. But it was no good either way. Even if I had stood a chance, she had a thing for James. They might not see it, maybe Lily didn't either, but everyone else did. They liked each other and there was no changing that.

But a man can dream, besides, we'd only just graduated, plenty of time for a change of heart…

**Uh oh, James likes Lizzy and so does Sirius. Lizzy likes James and so does Lily. Oh dear what to do, what to do!!**

**Please review its getting very quiet on that front!!**


	4. Complications

_**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters apart from Lizzy. All the rest belong to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Hearts will break, evil will be vanquished and love will be conquer all, but is all as it seems?**_

Chapter 4

Complications

_Remus_

Life. What does it really mean? Is it just a series of events? Or something more?

_Lizzy_

I sat on the sofa in my flat, my face in my hands. The room was white and the minimalist style left the room with only the black leather sofa I was sat on and a wall covered by bookshelves. The tears flowed hot and fast, the salty liquid stinging my cheeks. The tears confused me, they had no purpose. They weren't the heart rending tears of grief that had fallen when Remus had died in the future, they were selfish tears. Tears of unnecessary jealousy.

James had finally proposed to Lily. They were to be married in two weeks and here I was crying about it. I should be happy for my friends, shouldn't I? Yes, but I wasn't.

"Lizzy, are you there?" It was Remus. I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to configure my expression to a smile.

"Yeah, in here" I called my voice hoarse from the tears. Remus stepped into the room gracefully. His sandy blonde hair rippled slightly as he turned his head to me. As soon as he saw the tell tale red rims round my eyes, he ran to the sofa and enfolded me in his arms.

"Oh Lizzy, It's ok. I wont ask what's wrong I know you hate it. It's memories isn't it?" I smiled a watery smile into his chest. I couldn't tell him the truth. Poor sweet Remus couldn't know the truth. I buried my face into his warmth and just held on, I was more than content to lie in his arms. However just the smell of him reminded me of the Remus I knew in the future. This thought set me off into fresh bouts of chest drenching sobs.

I couldn't say how long we sat there in complete silence apart from the occasional sob from me. But I was content. As my sobs subsided I looked up at him, he stroked my hair softly and smiled at me.

"It's ok, I'm here for you, whenever you need me. Whenever." he stressed the word whenever. I wrapped my arms gently round his neck and rubbed my eyes. When I pulled back I could see, this wasn't just a social call.

_Remus_

I stared into her blue green orbs and sensed the immense pain she was feeling. My werewolf senses picked up waves of it, rolling off her. I couldn't do this. I couldn't break her heart again. I knew why she was crying and why she had been upset and it hadn't been memories. And now here I was about to break her again. She blinked at me as it began to dawn on her that something wasn't right.

"Lizzy, I don't how to say this, there's been some complications. James…. He wont be coming with us to get the Horcruxes." There I had said it. Not all of it, but most of it.

"I suppose you want to know why… well…." she put her hand up to still me.

"Remus, don't worry. I know. It's because Lily's pregnant." I gasped at the sad smile alighting her features.

"How did you know?" I asked, utterly gob smacked at the sheer shock of finding that she knew before me. She sighed and looked deep into my eyes as if she could see into my soul.

"Remus, there's something you should know. You cant tell anyone though" I nodded slowly and then she began.

**Three Hours Later**

"I totally understand Lizzy. I have to go, I promised I would go and meet James and tell them all the new plans now that James can't come. Bye Lizzy" I could swear she was disappointed but I quickly turned my back on the idea. Why would she care that I was leaving? I'd been here hours.

"Bye Remus" she paused, "And Remus?" I turned around to catch her looking at her shoes,

"yes?"

"Thank you. For holding me and for understanding." I didn't answer I just nodded and left. I should've stayed. As soon as I shut the door I knew I should've stayed. But I couldn't. She needed to be alone, to realise that James was never going to change his mind. Not now.

_Lizzy_

This was ridiculous. I scolded myself for the foolish thoughts entering my mind. James was engaged, and he was having a baby. WITH MY BEST FRIEND! And here I was thinking that maybe, just maybe he would leave her for me. There must be something wrong with me. I screamed loudly and smashed my fist into the white wall. Plaster fell and I closed my eyes and slid down the wall sobbing loudly.

I hadn't realised it until now, and when I did, it was too late. I loved him.

?????

I loved her.

**What did Lizzy tell Remus? And who loves her? And what the hell is she going to do about James? Oh dear, even I feel bad for her now.**


	5. Pressure

_**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters apart from Lizzy. All the rest belong to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy it. **_

**Someone's in love with Lizzy, Voldermort has yet to be vanquished and Lizzy in love with James!! Oh dear…**

Chapter 5 

Pressure

_James_

I stood still at Lizzy's door, my hand stilled on the brass knocker. Inside I could hear loud screams, followed by an ominous thump, then it all went quiet. I heard someone sobbing. Great a remorseful death eater, I thought to myself. I checked the corridor for muggles and pulled my wand out of my holster .

"Lizzy, you in there?" I pushed open the door. The first thing that met my eyes as I walked in was the plaster covering the floor and a gaping hole in the wall. But then as my eyes wandered lower down the wall, I saw her.

Her eyes were red from constant tears and sobs that seemed to be ripped from deep inside her racked her body. Her knuckles were bloody and dripped onto the hard wood floor. The beautiful chestnut locks that hung down around her face were wet from earlier tears.

I rushed over to hold her thin body. I grabbed her round the waist and pushed her head into my shoulder, but she pushed me away. She struggled against my arms and tried to remove herself from my hold.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" I asked concern laced in my voice.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. As she looked up, I saw her blue green eyes were now only an ice blue that pierced my soul. Something was not right. She took a deep breath and began to talk in a voice that was not her own.

"Those who run from love, will find that love will find them. However, those who embrace it, will face…." she breathed a ragged breath, like an old woman taking her last. Then with a final cough her eyes closed. Her body went limp and she fell to the floor, no longer able to hold herself up.

My heart stilled in my chest. My journey to tell her of my baby had turned into a case for a murder charge. I gathered her to my chest and let a solitary tear slide down my cheek. I could feel no pulse as a placed my hand on her neck. She was dead. A pain in my chest made me gasp for breath. She was gone, there was no more life in the body of the girl who had bought the lot of them together. Who had saved them from being arses their whole lives. I held her close just to feel the last remaining warmth of her body. Then it hit me.

I shouldn't feel this sad. She was my friend, sure, but I didn't know her that well. I shouldn't feel a crushing grief that knocked me off my feet with its force. Did I care for her as more than a friend? Was my heart betraying my pregnant fiancée? Maybe, but what did it matter, now she was gone? I closed my eyes and my brain conjured up a picture of the laughing girl I had come to know. Then before I knew what I was doing I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips against her cold dead ones. The kiss was long and slow but it was the most enlightening moment of my life.

"What's Lily gonna think of this?"

_Lizzy_

I felt the rush of cold air as the door opened but I could hear nothing. The tears and sobs were cutting off all my senses and losing myself in grief I slipped into blackness.

I was vaguely aware of arms holding me, warm and comforting, but my body fought them off. I felt the arms leave me as my body sat up. Who had come to rescue me? Fleetingly I thought, I'm making a habit of crying in men's arms today, but the thought faded as once again the blackness took over and though I was fighting it with all I had it wouldn't go away.

I had no idea how long I had been laying there but when my eyes fluttered slowly open, this was not what I expected to see. I was on the floor, lower than when I had last been conscious. The pressure of a man's strong lips bought my gaze to the man leaning over me. To my utter shock and terror I found the handsome face of James Potter leaning over me and making all my dreams come true with his kiss. It was soft and slow and the salty taste alerted me to the fact he too had been crying.

He began to pull away his eyes still closed with the emotion he was feeling.

"What's Lily gonna think of this?" I croaked my voice hoarse from the previous events of the day. James' eyes flickered to me and widened in shock.

"Lizzy?" he sounded as if he hadn't known it was me his lips were pressed to. He sounded as if he didn't expect a response.

"The one and only. What happened? And why are you kissing me?" I shot questions at him as he continued to look like he was seeing a ghost. That's when it hit me. Seen a ghost. I had had a vision.

"Well, you were crying on the floor and I came in and then you started fighting me when I tried to hold you and then you said some things in a strange voice and… and…. I thought you dead." he finished his hurried sentence with a gasp and dove his face into my hair. I smiled at him and patted his back.

"I had a vision. You know my aunt, Sybil Trelawney?" he nodded, "Well, she passed her gift onto my mother by accident and so it passed to me. What did I say while I was out?" I closed my eyes hoping that for once I could make sense of my ramblings.

"You said, "Those who run from love, will find that love will find them. However, those who embrace it, will face" and that was it" he whispered in complete awe of what had happened. I sighed in frustration. No luck. I still could not understand my own idiotic ramblings.

"Face what?" I asked more to myself than to him. He shrugged.

**Two hours later**

I said a final congratulations to James about the baby as he left. He had been patient and listened. Almost as patient as Remus. I shook my head. He still had not explained why he was kissing me. Why his sweet sensual lips had been moving on my own. What if he loved me, like I loved him. No, that couldn't be it. However no matter what I told myself my head continued to make up more and more ridiculous suggestions as to why he had kissed me until late into the night.

Tomorrow we had to set off to destroy the Horcruxes and I had never been under more pressure. But tonight all I wanted to think about was a sweeter kind of pressure.

**What the hell was James thinking? Kissing her? Silly man…. **

**Press the beautiful button**


	6. A Wedding To Remember

_**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters apart from Lizzy. All the rest belong to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy it. **_

**It's all been a bit heavy so far, time for something light and fluffy!**

Chapter 6

A wedding to remember

_Lily_

James' glasses slid down his nose slowly, pushing them back he quickly tried to flatten out his mass of black hair as I walked down the aisle to meet him. James smiled at me gently as I reached the altar. His lips curling up at the edges in that sexy way he had that made my heart sing. The kind of smile that lights up a face. The kind of smile I will see everyday for the rest of my life. But this time his smile didn't reach all the way to his eyes. Brushing the thought off I stared around us at the congregation who were gathered to see us marry. James had agreed to marry me before he left for the Horcruxes, "Just in case". That's what he'd said but I didn't want to think about just in case. The people around me were smiling at me and some were looking discreetly at my slight bump protruding from my silky cream dress. The sequins sparkled in the sunlight as I turned to look at my Fiancé. Lizzy placed a hand on my shoulder gently, passing me the ring and giving a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder she was gripping. I saw James' eyes flicker up and down the scantily clad maid of honour as she smiled at him softly.

Her short dress barely covered her ample body. She wasn't skinny but she had curves in all the right places. I felt a sudden jolt of envy for my best friend. She really was beautiful. I had barely been paying attention to the ceremony, saying my lines as if on autopilot, when suddenly my _husband_ leaned forward, tucking a red hair gently behind my ear and kissed me softly on the lips. He was mine. No-one could take him from me now. I went to deepen the kiss but he pulled back, seemingly embarrassed. I frowned and turned to face the crowd. There was cheering and hooting as we held hands and walked out of the church. I had insisted on a muggle wedding so that my parents could come. Petunia had not. I sighed and turned to my husband in contentment.

Suddenly, with the force of a hurricane, I was knocked over by an excitable Sirius and a more reserved but just as excited Remus. They hugged me tight careful not to crush my bump. They whispered words of congratulations in my ear as I grinned up at them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my maid of honour embracing my husband. They held each other for what seemed like a lifetime, and then finally with a discreet kiss she pulled away. To my horror, he lifted his hand to his lips where she had applied her own and smiled. It was my smile. He was smiling my smile, for someone else, on our wedding day. Shaking my head I pressed my lips together to suppress a huff that Molly Prewett would have been proud of. James turned to me, the smile that I loved now firmly in place. I put my hand in his once again and walked down the steps towards the waiting car.

Climbing into the car, my breathless happiness at realising I was married, had ebbed away. I kissed my husband passionately, expecting the usual response but all I got was that goofy smile. I huffed my disappointment.

We didn't speak for the rest of the journey.

**Poor Lily. I hate doing this to her coz she's a great character, but I love James more. Where should I go from here?**


	7. Affair

_**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters apart from Lizzy. All the rest belong to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy it. **_

**Back to the real quest. James/Lizzy pairing coming up.**

Chapter 7

Affair

_James_

I knew as soon as I placed the ring on her finger that it was all wrong. It should be Lizzy smiling at me and wearing my mothers ring. It should be Lizzy swollen with our son. She'd be a radiant mother, I knew. But it was not to be. Lizzy and I could never happen. At the wedding we had held each other close whispering goodbyes in each others ears. We both knew that we'd never be able to be together now. I'd chosen this. I couldn't complain. At least not to any one else. I lost her forever.

_Lizzy_

I will not think of James. I will not think of James. I will not think of James.

I repeated the mantra in my head as Sirius destroyed the Ravenclaw diadem. I had barely paid attention in the last three weeks, thinking of him. We had destroyed nearly all the Horcruxes with almost no trouble, but I just knew something would go wrong. Sirius placed a warm hand on my shoulder interrupting my thoughts.

"We're done love, are you ok?" Sirius spoke with a tenderness I hadn't expected from him.

"I'm fine" I assured him "just tired". I stopped speaking then, my voice was becoming hoarse and my breathing ragged, it was as if I was going to cry. I couldn't cry here. This was not the place. Swallowing I straightened up and wrapped my arms round Sirius' waist tightly.

I heard him gasp but soon his shoulders slumped and he relaxed into my arms. He kissed my hair and held me close. Suddenly as I began to turn my face up towards his, a third entity entered the room. Thinking it was Remus, returning from Dumbledore's office, I turned towards him.

"Hey, Remus…I was just…" I stopped. It wasn't Remus. It was James.

_Sirius_

She was in my arms. I was smelling her hair and staring at her beautiful juicy lips imagining what would happen next. Then there he was. He always ruined my glory, my hopes. As much as I loved him like a brother. He had changed everything once again and I hated it. She was mine. This girl should be mine. I turned to James staring into his light coffee coloured eyes. In that stare I conveyed all the anger I was feeling at that moment. In front of me, her breathing was shallow and her eyes were wide with shock.

_Say something. Do something. _The words rung out loudly in my head but I was frozen.

"Well someone say something don't just stand there looking like a hippogriff's backside!" I couldn't help it, it was the first thing that came to mind. A smile turned up the corners of Lizzy's luscious lips. Bit by bit a nervous chuckle came from her, a chuckle that slowly developed into a full blown laugh. Soon we were all laughing uproariously. All of a sudden, the tension and unease in the room had melted away. _I wish we had somewhere to sit._ As soon as the thought entered my head all three of us fell backwards onto some cushions on the floor, earning a fresh round of giggles from James and Lizzy.

There were lines of mirth around their eyes but inside the eyes, they was a mutual understanding of something deeper. Noticing it, the tension flared up again. Lizzy turned her face to the floor and stared at the checked pattern intensely.

"Whoa. Should I leave you and the floor alone for a moment?" Lizzy smiled at me brightly and James gave me a look I could only describe as Jealousy that I could warrant such a smile.

"Oh, shut up Sirius," she giggled playfully, "You always did have a gift for the inappropriate". James, Lizzy and I spent hours in that room. Just talking and laughing and learning how to forget the mess we were in. If only for a few hours. About four hours later, when the day had closed and my girlfriend had tried to floo at least three times, I decided it was time to leave.

"Well, my favourite witches and wizards, it appears its time for me to go." Lizzy groaned and stretched up to kiss me on the cheek.

"Bye Babe," she whispered.

"Bye mate" came James' gruff reply. I looked at the wizard's horn rimmed eyes. Beneath the mirth and happiness he displayed in front of Lizzy, there was a turmoil I had not seen in my friend since his mother died. As I walked out the room, my head worked overtime.

What was going on with the two of them?

_Lizzy_

I stared at his handsome face as Sirius left the room. I barely registered the door being shut as James' eyes blinked open and shut behind his glasses. I loved his glasses, I loved his eyes, I loved the way his black hair never sat neat, I loved him. I giggled like a nervous schoolgirl when I remembered the first time I'd seen a picture of James Potter. Then he had been Harry's dad. My best friend's dead dad. But now, he was the most handsome man in the wizarding world. I mean Johnny Depp beat him any day, but he was a muggle. I was so lost im my thoughts that I didn't even notice James staring at me.

_James_

I stared at her. I barely registered the door being shut as her eyes searched my face. What could a girl like her see in me? She was beautiful. I loved the way her chestnut ringlets hung at her shoulders, I loved the way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed, I loved her blue green orbs, I loved her. I smiled at her face as she spaced out. Somehow I felt like I knew her from another time. Like we had met before. But surely I would have remembered? Wouldn't I? Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. The urge to press my lips against hers once again and finish what I started all that time ago, was now overwhelming. She turned her eyes up to me through her eyelashes. Those blue-green spheres, boring into my soul. Then suddenly, I couldn't stand it any more. Leaning down I gently bought my lips to hers.

I stilled myself a moment although my lips yearned to be moving against hers I was unsure of her response. Almost immediately she kissed me back. I thought I was dreaming for a moment. But no she kissed me back! Her hot breath mingled with my own as my tongue ran along the seam of her lips. She parted them gently allowing me access. I had died. I had died and gone to heaven.

_Lizzy_

I had died. I had died and gone to heaven.

**Hours Later**

I lay in the silk covered bed, a heavy weight preventing my movement. But the weight was comforting something that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside my stomach. Then with a flash of clarity I remembered the events of the previous night. The events I thought had just been a dream. Turning onto my side I stared into the face of my lover. His left arm was flung around my waist while his other hand drew lazy circles on my naked back.

"Morning beautiful", his voice broke into my reverie. I sighed a happy sigh that filled my chest with it's force.

"Good morning," I whispered. He smiled at me brightly. My smile. I would forever remember that as MY smile.

"Don't I get a kiss?" he teased lightly.

"I think you got more than enough of those last night," I tittered back.

"Yeah and more" he smirked as I hit him playfully on his naked chest. Smiling that brilliant smile once again he pulled me into him softly for a kiss. This kiss was nothing like the urgent and passionate embraces last night, this was soft and gentle. It was like a goodbye.

"If I didn't know better James Potter, I'd think you were going to leave me" His smile faded and my heart sank with it. He'd had his way with me and now he was just going to leave, just like every other bloke I'd ever fallen for.

_James_

Waking up next to Lizzy was the most amazing feeling of my life. I watched her sleep, her chestnut hair spread on the pillow and a light smattering of freckles that I hadn't before noticed tickled her nose. Her breath came out evenly and It was all I could do not to wake her up with a kiss.

"I love you," I had whispered. But now not five minutes later, she looked at me with all the pain in her eyes that I was feeling in my heart.

"I'm so sorry. More sorry than you'll ever know, but I can't just leave Lily. She's my wife. She's having my baby!" I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face at the thought of my child. It would be my boy Harry or my girl Elizabeth.

"Damn you! Damn you James Potter! I know all that and do you think I want to hurt Lily? She took me in when no-one else would, but I don't want to lose you. I don't think I could cope." with that she broke down. The tears washed down her face and her naked chest heaved with the deep drenching breaths she was taking to steady her nerves.

I took hold of her hand. I placed it gently above my heart.

"You feel that? It beats for you. No matter what goes on with me and Lily, it will always beat for you." I climbed out of the bed leaving a sweet chaste kiss on Lizzy's trembling lips.

"I love you" I announced as I gathered up my clothes.

_Lizzy_

And without waiting for an answer, he was gone.

"I love you too"

**Aaaawwww….. A little bit of an affair but I couldn't hurt Lily too badly. Not yet anyway. Bit of Lily bashing coming up so stop reading now if it offends.**


	8. Prologue

_**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters apart from Lizzy. All the rest belong to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy it. **_

**_Just know that this is set after the war, so Remus and Tonks and Fred and all the others Ive missed out are dead._**

Prologue

Out Of Time

_Lizzy_

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. Since she had been going out with Ron she seemed much happier. Well, so did everyone. Everyone but me. I was still lost, even after the defeat of Voldermort I felt like I was alone. Like something was missing. I looked around at the smiling people around me celebrating the happy couples day. These people had saved my life after my parents sent me here and they were just like my real family. However, when I saw that smile, the smile between lovers, I realised I was out of place. Out of place and Out of Time.

I was born in a time when pureblood ruled and those who didn't fit the bill, disappeared. However in 1971 when I was just about to start my first year at Beauxbatons academy, my mother had a vision. She envisioned a war, a war that would kill many and maim others. My parents quickly decided I couldn't stay in this time period and they sent me away. And there I was arriving in 1991 on the cusp of another war. I spent years helping them defeat Voldermort. I spent years helping them save the world. All through that time I was happy, but now that everyone else had someone to love. It was time to go home.

With a furtive glance around me at the happy smiling faces of my new family, I crept out of the burrows crowded kitchen. When I saw my room come into view I almost squealed like a little girl at the thought of seeing my parents and my friends again. Just then when I thought I was almost home I felt Harry's warm breath on my neck.

"What are you doing Lizzy?" he whispered in my ear.

"Im going home Harry, I've done my part, and I still have a year left at school, right?" I tried to lighten the moment, but with my Legilimency I could feel his sadness. I was going to miss Harry the most.

"I'm gonna miss you Lizzy." he said softly echoing my thoughts.

"Trust me, I have to do this and you have Ginny now." Throughout the exchange I still had not turned to face him but now he grabbed my arms and twirled me into a hug. I breathed in his scent, the scent of family and tried to pull away.

" Goodbye, future boy" I whispered stirring a tendril of hair on his cheek. When I reached my room I sat on the bed for a few minutes before pulling out my case. He smiled as he watched me pull out the time turner, slip it round my neck and slowly disappear into nothing.

_Harry_

She was right I did have Ginny. But now she was gone and I knew at that moment that she was something special. I slowly walked back to rejoin my family. Now when I counted the lost ones, I had one more to count.


	9. Who?

_Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters apart from Lizzy. All the rest belong to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy it._

The Baby's due any day, the dark lord is gone. But what happened to Lizzy and James?

**Chapter 8 **

**Who?**

_**Lily**_

**7 months had passed and I was due to give birth any minute. Things in the wizarding world never been better, the few death eaters left were scattered around the country but Voldermort; their lord and master; was dead. Maybe the wizarding world was fine, but my husband wasn't. There had always been something about James that wasn't quite right, something that wasn't there in our marriage. Marriage, HA! What a laugh. Our marriage was a marriage only in name. He was always sneaking away and leaving me in tears, yet he seemed absolutely oblivious. **

"**JAMES!! Get in here right now!" I shouted gripping my belly tightly.**

"**What do you want?" he replied smarmily. I shook with rage at his tone. We had hardly seen each other all week and he wasn't interested.**

"**Just come up here, will you please?" I tried to keep my voice even but anger made it shake and quaver slightly.**

"**Yeah yeah, coming… Sweetheart" he ground the last word out between clenched teeth as if it were some vile tasting medicine. That's when I knew I had to do this now. Before it was too late. I breathed in deeply as he walked in the room preparing myself for the storm that would surely follow.**

"**Right, what's the matter?" He said the words as if it did not matter to him. The sensitive lovely man I had married, disappeared in that one sentence. I could do this now and not feel remorse, no that he was no longer my James.**

"**There's a slight chance that…that the baby isn't yours" **

_**James**_

_**It was a dark stormy night and something was up in the Potter household. **_**That's how these things normally begin isn't it. A creepy night, the author explaining to the readers about a creepy night reflecting the mood of a household. But this day was nothing like my mood. It was sunny outside. Lizzy and I had just spent the day together shopping for Christmas presents having pointedly forgotten the incidents of 7 moths ago. I didn't want to face Lily that night I knew I'd been neglecting her and I felt terrible but I had to break her heart. I had to break it to free her from this loveless marriage. If she thought I was useless she would leave me and she could be happy. I'd still see my child of course but she could be free to fall in love again.**

**And then, with all the tact of a walrus she had dropped that bombshell on me. My heart dropped to my boots. I'd done things I wasn't proud of, for instance that wonderful, magical… stupid incident with Lizzy when I was still with my pregnant wife. But it still hurt. The only reason I had married her so hastily was for this baby, and now it seems, it might not even be mine. My head span trying to get my head around the news. **

"**Who?" I said, a dead quality to my voice. **

_**Lizzy**_

_**I was sat in the room of requirement. The room was covered in candles and a bed lay covered in silk sheets in the corner. As I looked over, I saw two bodies writhing under the covers. Their moans and pants of pleasure travelled across the room towards me. They were me and James. I knew it was us. Somehow I just knew. I walked towards the bed, the air smelt faintly of sex and sweat. Then suddenly just as I reached the edge of the bed the scene dissolved. Like it was melting. Then a new scene appears. It's a girl lying in that same bed. She's crying. Her sobs fill me with sorrow and I feel like going to comfort her but an invisible wall holds me back. I turn and see James, he too is crying. I run to him but when I shout for him to turn and see me, he wont. He cant hear me. I scream. **_

**This is how I woke up. Screaming. It is this that haunts me every time I close my eyes. The image that he will forget me is the worst dream I could ever have. I was in the room of requirement still. This was where I spent most of my free periods since I took over from my aunt as the Divination professor. It reminds me of that wonderful mistake that James and I made that 7 months ago. I sat in the middle of the room on a blanket. Cold snow covers the ground and the trees that I have conjured to sit underneath, but the air is not cold. The warming charm I have cast keeps me warm in my small tee and faded jeans. I stared at the wintry scene cataloguing every aspect in my memory, when suddenly with a force of a hurricane the door burst open.**

"**James? What's going--" before I could finish my sentence his lips crashed onto mine in a searing kiss. He pulled back his hot breath on my face. But I gathered his shirt in my hands and pulled him back. Suddenly his tongue ran along the seam of my lips. I opened them slightly and he plunged into my willing mouth. He tasted so sweet as our tongues battled for dominance. Eventually I let him win and sighed into the kiss. Suddenly it hit me what I was doing. Lily! I couldn't do that to her. Not again. **

**I pulled away gasping. I licked my lips and rested my forehead against the cool glass of James' glasses. **

"**We have to stop." I whispered breathlessly. **

"**But why?" I stared at him incredulously. **

"**Your wife would be one factor" I said sarcasm dripping of my tongue. **

" **We're over. The baby isn't mine." He spoke in short clipped sentences that expressed his hurt. Part of me was thinking what a hypocrite he was for being angry because SHE cheated, but another part wanted me to give up and fall into his arms. Dear reader, (for I refuse to believe that my story will never be told, I write and therefore you are) you will be ashamed to know that the latter part of my consciousness guided me that night. They say that we learn from our mistakes but I think that James and I may need tutoring. However, as I would soon find out and as a great wizard once told me, terrible things happen to those who meddle with time.**

**So, James and Lizzy make the same mistake again and the baby isn't James'. Whatever next? Well you may well ask but as is my creative license as the writer I will leave you wondering…**


	10. Attack

_**Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters apart from Lizzy. All the rest belong to JK Rowling. Hope you enjoy it.**_

**Hermione: Surely she's not back? **

**Author: Oh come on don't tell me you weren't wondering what's gonna happen.**

**Hermione: (scoffs) course not I KNOW what happens. I'm in the story remember.**

**Author: Not yet your not. smart arse.**

Chapter 9 

Attack

_Lizzy_

I rested my head gently on his warm chest. Feeling the rise and fall as he slept, the downy hair smattered on it tickling my cheek. I opened my eyes slightly and raised myself on my elbow. Looking down at his face I couldn't see the deep colour of his eyes but I could imagine them. So dark, you felt as though you could jump inside them and get lost forever. I ran my fingers over his cheek and his nose. It twitched slightly under my touch.

"Enjoying the view miss Trelawney?" He half opened his eyes and I stared down at him, my customary smile whenever he was around firmly in place.

"Oh, no not really. I much preferred Severus." I said with a slytherin-worthy smirk. He gasped in mock shock. Grasping a pillow between his hands he smashed me over the head with it. I giggled loudly and picked up my own pillow.

"Oh, no you didn't Potty!!" I screeched. Several minutes and several feathers later we sat panting and out of breath covered in the silk sheets of the bed.

"You know what?" he asked his voice barely a whisper.

"What?" I replied in the same low tones.

"I wish--" I never did get to find out what he wished. Because at that moment a very disgruntled Sirius decided to flu by for a visit.

"Where the bloody hell have you been James?" He said walking directly in through the fire place not sparing a glance at the bed.

"Lil's been worried out of her head. She went into labour and you weren't there. How do you think that made her feel?"

He continued to rant at a supposedly alone James until he came to a complete halt. His face alone was enough for us to know that he had finally twigged. There was someone else in the room. He turned to us, naked and barely covered by some well placed pillows.

"Now Sirius--"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" he screeched like a banshee.

"NOTHING SHE DIDN'T DO FIRST!" I screeched back. Silence answered my revelation and James looked at me strangely. I turned to him mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

"You knew?" Sirius' voice was barely above a whisper, the same low tone James and I had been using only moments before except laced with guilt instead of love.

"YOU knew?" James repeated incredulous that his friend would betray him like that. Sirius hung his head in shame and I watched the exchange with interest.

"Only this morning. One of the babies was the spitting image of Snivell-- sorry Liz, "Severus". I couldn't believe at first but then Lily told me not to say anything until she had the chance to speak to you first." Sirius sighed in resignation. I was shocked to the core. Only this morning, I'd joked about sleeping with Sev and then I realise Lily had beaten me to it. And then it hit me. He'd said "One of" the babies.

"How many babies were there Sirius?" I asked, sure James had not recovered enough for coherent speech.

"Two, a girl and a boy. Good news is, we checked it out and its totally possible and it's also true. The boy is yours." I gaped at James' frozen expression.

It took an hour for James to become mobile. It also took me walking around in nothing but the skin on my bones for about half an hour trying to find my clothes that had somehow been discarded in the heat of the moment. All the while James continued to utter undistinguishable words that sounded suspiciously like "I'm a father". Afterwards Sirius, James and I sat in silence. The room still In the setting James and I had been using. What were we going to do?

_James_

I sat in between the woman I loved the most in the world and my best friend sipping tea in the room of requirement after the birth of my son. Sounds like I should be the happiest man on the planet right? Wrong. The woman I loved I could never be with and my son's sister was someone else's child. I closed my eyes and tipped my head back. Lizzy placed a warm hand on my thigh and traced reassuring circles. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Remember, no matter what, I love you." she whispered discreetly in my ear. I turned to face her and moved the kiss to her back. We kept it chaste for the benefit of Sirius but we both knew it could be the last time. I had a son now. Even if my wife had cheated on me and lied to me. I had done the same to her and I didn't want Lizzy to lose Lily as a friend because of me. Sirius coughed to turn our attention back to him.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I have some questions." He said abruptly. Lizzy grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Of course not. Ask away" I answered adjusting my glasses nervously.

"How long you two been shagging?" Lizzy chuckled slightly at the vulgar expression and I smiled at his comfort at asking.

"It only happened twice. Once about seven months ago and just now when you found us" Lizzy explained for me. I smiled at her. She was great at this kind of thing.

"If I ask what happened do I want to know the answer?" he asked gently.

"Depends. Do you want the x-rated version or the family friendly version?" I asked with a legendary marauder smirk.

Sirius visibly shuddered.

"You know what, you two keep that little chestnut between the two of you." We all giggled then. The mood considerably lighter Sirius continued with his questioning.

"Are you just shagging or do you care for each other? If this was a pity fuck Lily has nothing to worry about right?" Lizzy hand tightened around mine her agitation very clear.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare Sirius Black. I love this man right here and as much as I love Lily like a sister, if she loved him half as much as I do we wouldn't be having this conversation. So don't you fucking DARE treat me like the whore here." Lizzy's voice shook and I, overwhelmed with love for her defence of me, wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her forehead gently before glaring pointedly at Sirius.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Yeah well tough mate. It ain't gonna happen."

"I guessed"

**The Next Day**

I sat on the sofa in my living room. My face was tender as I stared down at my son in my arms, while his sister slept peacefully in her Moses basket. I could hear the kettle being boiled by my wife. But I didn't want a cup of tea. I wanted Lizzy. The one lady who could make me feel better about this whole sorry mess.

"Two sugars?" Lily's voice broke into my reverie.

"No thanks," I replied, that dead quality that I had gained the day before, returning to my voice. When she returned to the room, I stared at her. She was beautiful, she was kind and she was one of the greatest friends I'd ever had. But the two of us had made a mistake thinking that we could ever be more than that. We were fools, and now we had Harry as a result. I inhaled the baby scent of my son and built up my courage. I instantly loved him but now was time for me to break the ice.

"I think we should talk about unbinding." I said it abruptly. I had thought about letting her down gently and telling her softly but the moment had passed.

_Lily_

I looked at my husband his arms gently around our son. Selene, my baby daughter, stayed oblivious. Sleeping. I wished I could sleep, I wished I could go back and prevent myself from marrying James. I could have been with Severus. I could have been happy. But I wasn't and now I was going to have to let him go.

"OK" was all I said. I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth anymore than that. I didn't trust myself to say anything more.

"Ill be back tomorrow to see Harry." His jaw was set in that way it was whenever he wanted to leave. He left his cold tea cup on the table and stood to leave. He kissed the baby gently on the head and placed him next to Selene.

"Goodbye" And with that brief farewell, he left.

_??????_

I stared at the man that I despised as he walked out of the mudblood's home. He'd hurt Lizzy. She had been crying when I had seen her, saying over and over that it wasn't his fault. But it was. If he had stayed away she could have been with me. Bastard. I hated him with a passion and if I had my way, he would die before the day was out. I followed him in the shadows as he walked to his broom. Mounting my own I followed him close enough to see where he was going but not too close that he could see me. The sky was dark and the clouds provided the perfect cover for me. A Bellatrix like cackle almost escaped my lips as I saw him turn into the most secluded area of London, but I swallowed it down and continued to the ground. I landed softly behind him my feet barely touching the ground. He sat on a rock, his head resting in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and I could tell he was crying. Well, he deserved to cry. He deserved to die.

I swept forward from the shadows, my cold mask of indifference shielding me from the anger I felt.

"I think Mr Potter, you shall be coming with me."

_Lizzy_

Watching from the shadows my wand arm itched to join the battle that was sure to follow. But Lucius was a slippery creature and my timing had to be perfect. Just then, he stepped out of his hiding place and stepped in front of the tearful James.

"I think Mr Potter, you shall be coming with me" This was my cue.

"I think not Mr Malfoy" I said imperiously. I drew my wand and pointed it to his back.

"Lizzy, please don't do this. I love you, you cant let him hurt you." Lucius pleaded with me, his mask of indifference slipping long enough for me to see the truth in his eyes.

"I thought you did Lucius, but if your willing to take away my only chance of happiness I think that it is of no concern of yours who hurts me" I had not planned on a conversation and neither had the rest of the order. Behind me Remus and Sirius moved through to the clearing. Peter, who I had convinced to change sides, stood near us pretending to be a follower of Lucius but inching ever so slightly towards us.

"Oh Lizzy, you thought you were going to outnumber me eh?" Lucius was chuckling, "Not going to happen little girl." Behind Lucius hordes of Death eaters came out of the shadows. My mind whirred with ideas. And then I did something I've never thought I would have to do. I pointed my wand at Lucius.

"Avada Kedavra" I was just about to whisper the words that would end his life when a jet of green light flew out of Lucius' own wand straight at James. Bellatrix cackled wickedly as he fell to the ground. The other order members were duelling skilfully but the whole fight stopped when I let out a mournful cry that filled my heart with its force.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! JAMES!" I began to run toward his lifeless body but Remus wordlessly wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back. I wriggled, helpless in his arms. His amazing werewolf strength held me back eventually I stopped and rested my face into his chest to cry. The tears flowed freely down my face. The love of my life was dead. I turned to face the remaining people, somewhere during my sobs the death eaters had disappeared. Taking the body of James with them. Remus leaned over and whispered in my ear gently,

"It would have happened even if you hadn't come back and fallen in love with him. At least you spared Harry." I nodded, seeing the logic but not feeling anything. I felt numb. I felt dead. Then it went black.

3 hours later I awoke to a surrounding of men and women leaning over me. The bed was stiff and uncomfortable I recognised it as a St Mungos bed. I tried to sit up but was immediately pushed down by a hand I recognised as Sirius'.

"Don't try to move sweetie you'll hurt the baby"

"B-b-baby?"

**Well? What did you guys think? Longest chapter yet.**


	11. Author's Note

Hi everybody,

I apologise to anyone who has in fact been reading this and waiting for the next update though I doubt that's many. Anyway, I'm not stopping this story. It will not remain incomplete but I am taking a break. My muse has temporarily taken a leave of absence and another idea has popped into my head that I must get down immediately before that too flies away!! Anyway thanks for baring with me I will be back to Out of Time soon.

MrsKimberleyDiggory


	12. Not the end & Epilogue

Chapter 10

The end is just the beginning

_Remus_

I stared at her, staring at herself. It had been months since she had seen any of the others. She was ashamed. Ashamed of the way her body had changed with pregnancy, ashamed that she had slept with her best friends husband. Just ashamed. I tried my best to make her see. To make her feel better about what she had done but there was nothing that would make her believe me. She had moved to a muggle area after finding out about the baby and I was only allowed to visit at Christmas. But I watched. From the shadows I watched her. She was all alone and she could not cope with it alone. Lizzy touched her stomach tentatively.

'I love you little one. You will be forever a reminder of your daddy.' she said in flawless French. She had reverted to her mother tongue after the death of James. Her way of dealing with it I supposed. I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like to have my own family.

But that would never happen I was a monster.

_Lizzy_

I knew that he watched me. I could see him in the shadows when he thought I was not looking. My heart melted every time I saw him. He still cared. After all I had done to him and his friends he still cared about me. Sirius, though accepting at first, would not come and visit me. He refused to even look at me. Taking my betrayal of Lily as a betrayal of him too. The baby kicked violently. I put my hand on the area where it had kicked. It was reminding me everyday that James was still there. In some small way he still wanted to tell me that he was ok. That he was safe. I would go through this alone if no one was going to help me. I would survive like I always had. Just as I sat there my hand resting on my mountain of a stomach it dawned on me. Dumbledore was right. I had broken a trail of hearts and changed the future irrevocably. Later that day when I was walking the streets in my muggle area I saw a woman I thought I would never see again. My neighbour walked past me her small daughter in the buggy, fast asleep. I looked down at the little girl and I instantly knew her.

'Well what is this little ones name then?' I asked in heavily accented English.

'Well, I know it sounds strange at almost 1 but we don't know. We cant decide ' The older woman smiled at me in embarrassment. She had a trusting smile that made me want to talk to her. To tell her my whole history.

'How about Hermione? I always liked that name.' I suggested quietly, still staring at the sleeping child.

'Hermione Jean Granger. I like it. Thanks a lot….'

'Lizzy'

'Jean'

'Nice to meet you Jean. I'll see you around yes?'

'Yes of course, bye'. For hours after seeing Jean I was shocked. Hermione Granger. The best friend I would now never have.

In one way this was very much the end for us. But in another it was just the beginning.

Epilogue

_5 years later_

The graveyard was dark, cold and unbelievably small to house so many. The woman in the shadows clung to the five year old girl using her body heat to keep them both warm. The shade of the trees kept them hidden from sight but they could see all that went on around them.

A young widow and her two 6 year old children walked to the grave. The woman's red hair flying like a ghost in the wind. Behind her, Sirius and his muggle girlfriend, Becky, and Remus and his wife Kim, followed in silence. The dim light shadowed over them as they stood before the grave that had overshadowed every other feeling. The man lying before them had ruined everything and yet the widows love for him was still alive. Never would it be in the same way as before but she did love him.

'Are you going to be alright?' a tall Severus Snape walked to stand next to his daughter and his step son.

'Yes, can you take Selene back to the car. Please?' he nodded in silence accepting his wife's decision without question as he always did. As the two walked away, Harry ran and placed his hand on the now familiar stone.

'Is this daddy?' he said quietly. His mother nodded, a tear running down her face. No matter what happened she would always feel sorrow towards his death.

' James, I loved you so much and you betrayed me. That Bitch, ruined our life and if it wasn't for her I would still have you. I will never forgive either of you for that. Never.' With that she picked up her son and turned away from the grave and went back to her car. Sirius watched her walk away with tears running down his face. He was not an emotional man but this was shocking. This was too much even for him. Becky wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek quietly bringing his attention back to the grave. Meanwhile Remus and Kim who had been watching the exchanges between Lily and her ex Husband, stood together, Kim's large pregnant belly shielding Remus from the cold. The two of them smiled at the exchange that had occurred between Becky and Sirius. Remus stepped forward.

' James, I care about you so much and I know that you and I were never as close as you and Sirius but I just wanted you to know that she's ok. Lizzy and your daughter their alive and well. I just thought you would want to know.' Lizzy did not hear what Sirius said to the grave but she saw the destroyed expressions on their faces as they walked away their arms wrapped around their partners in silent grief. When she was sure that they had gone, she too stepped forward out of the shadows.

'Hi honey. I've missed you so much. I love you, you know that right. I don't know how I've coped without you. our daughter is so beautiful and I know you'd be proud of her. I just wanted you to know that. God bless you my darling.' She kissed two of her fingers and pressed them against the cold stone of the gravestone. In that moment Anna Maria Trelawney stepped towards the grave.

'Daddy?' she whispered, 'Mummy misses you, she cries every night for you. Why did you go?' Lizzy watched the little girl crying for the father she had never met and her own tears flowed freely. How could she do this to her little girl? Picking up the sobbing child she turned around to leave. She could see the group that had been at James' grave before her standing around the car. But she tried her best to avoid them. The wind blew through the trees and before she could hear the voice on the wind, she had left. The voice whispered to her 'I love you too, Lizzy'

**Its over. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was rather a quick end but I had lost the muse on this story. Thanks for reading. xx**


End file.
